


I am proud to be a hybrid.

by kitten_honor



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_honor/pseuds/kitten_honor
Summary: Zara Hunter is a hybrid. She is part human, part zombie, and part werewolf. She has been chosen to attend Seabrook High School where she meet some old friends. However, Zara will encounter some problems when it comes to Seabrook excepting her. Will she be ready for the challenges to come? The only way to know is to read to find out! Enjoy!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a kudos and please tell me what you think in the comments.

Zara's P.O.V.

Zara was a hybrid. That was the simplest way to explain it. She was part human, part werewolf, and part zombie. She had lived her life like a human for years. It was another new school, Seabrook High School. 

Zara had bounced around between being "homeschooled" by the werewolves and going to zombie school. Today, however she had been chosen to attend Seabrook High school. Zara took a deep breath and opened the doors. 

Willa's P.O.V.

"Gah! Where is she?" Wyatt asked clearly annoyed.

" Be patient. She probable just got a little lost," Willa scolded her brother. 

"Who's probably just a little lost?" Zed asked. Willa jumped. Dang! That zombie could be like a ninja when he wanted to be.

" Zara, she's a new student here, and Principal Lee asked us to show her the ropes," Wynter informed. Zed looked just shocked. 

" Wait... hold it Zara? As in Zara Hunter?" He asked.

" I would hope so, other wise I came to the wrong school," a voice responded sarcastically. Willa whipped around to see Zara standing there.

" Zara?!" Zed exclaimed.

Zara had a smug look on her face. She was wearing the a blue, ripped up, old, T-shirt. It said " I'm proud to be different, you need to deal!" The letters were very big and green, purple, and black. Her blue jeans looked old, and slightly worn out. Almost like she had been wearing them for a few months. Her skin was pale, and hair neon green, just like all other zombies. Around her neck she wore a leather string, the pendant was tucked under her shirt. However, Willa knew there was a moonstone attached to the end of that string. Willa, Wynter, and Wyatt were the only ones who knew that Zaya was not just a zombie. Swung over Zaya's back was a black backpack. When Zed yelled her name, she looked over at the zombie and her face lit up with surprise. 

"Zed?!" she shouted," What are you doing here?!" 

" I was one of the zombie who came here when they were first forced to let us come here," Zed explained," What are you doing here?"

" I was asked to come here yesterday," she responded. Zara's look of surprise morphed into happieness.

" Excuse me for asking, but how in the world do you two know each other?" Wyatt asked.

" Zed and I used to go to school together!" Zara exclaimed," Are Eliza and Bonzo here?"

"Hmmmmm....Let me think, obviosly!" a familar voice said. Willa turned around and saw Eliza standing there with Bonzo behind her. Zara's face lit up again.

" Eliza! Bonzo!" Zara pratically shouted.

” I would appreciate it if you didn’t burst my eardrums any further,” Wynter requested.

” Sorry,Wynter,” Zara apologized.

”Yeah, sorry,” the green-haired zombie agreed.

“So, you ALL know each other?” Wills asked.

”Yep,” Zaya responded. She walked over to Willa. “Look, they other than all of you they are some of my best friends. They deserve to know,” she whispered.   
  


Willa looked at the zombie, slightly shocked. “If your ready,” Willa responded.

Zara called to Zed,Bonzo,and Eliza. “ Hey guys, I need to tell y’all something.“


	2. Author’s Note

Yo! I don’t know how long this quarantine will last. But, while it does, we all are busy doing our own personal things. Ya know? Anyway, stay safe, stay strong. And enjoy the Fanfic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a kudos and your opinion in the comments!


	3. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zara has a little thing she wants to tell her friends.

Zara led the others to a small broom closet. After she was sure everyone else was in class, she locked the door. She didn't want any eavesdroppers finding out her secret. She had gone and gotten Adison before they went into the room. Considering Addison's relevance to her past, she deserved to be there.

" So, what did you want to tell us?" Eliza asked. Zara smiled. This zombie had known her for years, she was the smartest zombie she knew. So how hadn't Eliza figured it out? That was what was making her so curios, but Zara pushed the thought to the back of her head. 

" I wanted to tell you the thing that I've been hiding for 16 years," Zara responded. Willa, Wynter, and Wyatt all looked slightly concerned. Almost like Zara was a ticking time bomb waiting for just to right moment to explode. However, Addison, Zed, Bonzo, and Eliza looked very confused. Zara scoffed. Of course, they were confused. As far as they knew, Zara always told them everything. Well, most of them. Zara hadn't really talked to Addison much yet. She made a mental note to talk to her more. And yet, they had no idea that the thing she _hadn't_ told them would turn their worlds upside down.

" What's that?" Zed finally asked after several moments of silence. Zara breathed in. It was now or never, and she couldn't keep it from them forever. 

" I'm not normal," Zara answered. Eliza laughed.

" Of course your not! You are a zombie!" Eliza exclaimed.

" No, no, no... You don't understand," Zara started. "When I say I'm not normal, I mean even by zombie standards. You see, I'm a hybrid." Eliza stopped laughing and her face morphed back to confusion. 

" I have two questions," Bonzo said in zombie-tongue," What is a hybrid? How are you one?" The werewolves stared at Bonzo as though he had just spoken in some very distorted variation of howling. Zara chuckled. Of course they wouldn't understand, both groups. 

" Well to answer your questions, Bonzo. A hybrid means that I have more than one species' blood flowing through my veins. And, well the story of how I became one... That's more complicated. I can tell the story how my parents told it.

About 20 years ago, a man went out in the woods. He had decided to take a hike in nature. On his hike he met a werewolf at the border between Seabrook and the Forbidden Forest. The two instantly fell in love. Everyday, the two would meet at the border. The werewolf decided to introduce the human to the werewolf pack. Wynter, Wyatt, and Willa hadn't been born yet. The werewolves accepted the human saying that any friend of their sister was a friend of theirs. The couple had triplets, but since one of them was a human and the other a werewolf, the triplets were hybrids. There are 2 types of hybrids, Unbalanced and Balanced hybrids. An Unbalanced Hybrid has more of one species blood running threw their veins than the other. A Balanced Hybrid is when there is equal amount of blood being spread through the veins. Out of all three triplets only one of them was a Balanced Hybrid," Zara explained.

" You...," Addison whispered. 

" Yes, Addison. I was the Balanced Hybrid. Do you want to know who the other 2 were?" Zara inquired. Everyone in the room nodded.

" You see my other siblings have grown,and only one of them actually knows that her and I are related. However, they are both standing in this very room. Can you guess who they are?" Zara chuckled. The others began thinking, except the werewolves. Well, they knew for sure it couldn't be one of the zombies. Neither of Zara's parents were zombies. Willa and Wyatt were both siblings, so it couldn't be them. That only left 2 people, Addison and Wynter. Realization dawned on their faces. Zara saw that look spread onto all of their faces. 

" So, I'm guessing based on the faces that either you just realized that it's the Leaning Tower of Pisa and not Pizza, or you know who my sisters are," Zara joked. 

" Wynter and Addison?" Zed asked.

"Yes, Zed," Zara confirmed," My sisters are Addison and Wynter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a kudos and your opinions in the comments!


	4. A/N

Hello, I deeply apologize for what I am about to do, but I have chosen to scrap this work. I will be doing a variation of it,same premise. But I no longer find interest in this variation. I’m so sorry to any and all readers. I will get the new variation out as soon as I can.   
  


It will be called 

“The Hidden Society of the Hybrids”

Have and amazing day,   
  


kitten_honor


End file.
